Dancing and Spinning
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Aang and Katara share an afternoon together in a clearing, will Aang get up enough guts to tell her what he's been meaning to say for months? MOVIE CHARACTERS


Katara stood perched elegantly on a rock in the middle of a meadow clearing, meditating on one leg.

She swayed in the breeze, completely lost in thought.

Then, a twig snapped as someone entered her clearing, causing her to lose her balance and topple off the rock with a cry of surprise.

A breeze caught her just before she hit the ground, and she instantly knew who her intruder was.

"Hey Aang"

The breeze set her gently on the ground, then the object of her affection came into view, helping her up by taking both of her hands.

"Hey Katara, sorry I scared you" He said, smiling.

"No problem" She said, blushing a little and looking away.

Ever since the battle at the water kingdom, Aang had been...Different around her.

Katara noticed that Aang was still holding her hands tightly and staring at her intently.

She noticed that he was now taller than her by an inch, making his eyes level with hers for once.

Aang dropped one of her hands and reached out to touch her cheek with his soft hands. She shivered ever so slightly.

Katara looked into his eyes and saw some hidden emotion there...Was it sacrifice?

Then an odd thought hit her.

"Aang, did the Air Monks ever teach you how to dance?"

"What?" He asked, grinning at her like he hadn't heard what she said.

"N-never mind"

"Tell me" He said, leading her to the rock an motioning for her to sit down.

She did, and he sat next to her, his hand still laced with hers.

Katara took a deep breath...His presence was so...intoxicating.

"Did the Air Monks ever teach you how to dance?"

He smiled, then scratched the back of his head.

"Um...yeah actually, they thought that we all should know how to dance if we were put in a social environment"

Katara blushed and stood.

"Would you teach me?"

Aang flushed a little, then stood up.

"Okay, the first thing is that i'll take your hand in mine"

Katar blushed a little, but did it anyways.

Then he slid his arm under hers and settled his hand on her waist.

Tingles went up and down her spine and she startled to feel a little light headed.

"All you have to do is follow me"

Slowly, Aang moved forwards, and Katara moved with him as best as she could. Soon, they were twirling around the clearing as if they had been doing it their whole life.

After a while they stopped, completely out of breath.

Aang grinned his famous grin, making Katara a little weak at the knees. Why was she feeling like this?

She started to walk back towards her rock, Aang following. Katara made a quick decision, and quickly slid her hand into his.

He smiled, looking at the ground in front of him.

Katara made another quick decision and gently pressed her lips to her cheek.

"Thanks for teaching me" With that, she started running across the meadow with an impish grin towards Aang, her long brown hair trailing out behind her.

Aang laughed and ran after her.

Every once in a while, she looked back to see if the airbender was still trailing her. He was.

Then, she didn't see him.

Katara stopped. Had he grown tired of chasing her?

Oh no.

Did he think that she was trying to get away from him?

She was answered when she felt a light breath on the back of her neck.

"I win"

Slowly, she turned.

Aang stood behind her, grinning.

"You have to do better than that Katara"

She smiled.

"I give up"

Aang stepped closer to her.

"Do you really?"

"Yes"

"Swear?"

"Yes"

For some odd reason Aang burst out laughing. He danced away from her, then sprinted back, getting very close to her.

"It seems that I finally caught the water sprite"

"Yes you did" Katara smiled.

Aang laughed again, then picked her up, spinning her around and around until he toppled over, taking Katara with him.

Katara giggled and laid her head on his chest, smiling.

Aang smiled as well, tightening his hold on the water bender and laying his head on top of hers.

"I love you Katara"

He couldn't see the surprised grin that broke out on her face.

"I love you too"

Aang rolled over and pinned her to the ground, careful not to rest any of his weight on her.

He smiled, and Katara realized what the foreign emotion in his eyes must be.

Love.

Aang slowly, carefully let his face drift down to hers, just barely brushing her lips with his.

Katara gasped at the contact, her heart going wild as Aang gently dipped his head down to press her lips harder.

A low moan came from Aang as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his.

Aang wrapped an arm all the way around her waist, and tangled one of his hands in her dark hair, using his elbow to divert his weight.

Katara moaned, and he could feel the vibrations on his lips.

After what seemed like ages, they broke apart, and he looked down at the girl...No, woman beneath him.

His usual grin spread across his features, and Katara smiled back at him.

"You have no idea how long i've wanted to say that"

Katara looked at him curiously.

"I've had a crush on you since you freed me from that iceberg, I just didn't have the guts to tell you"

Katara flushed deeper.

"I've liked you for a really long time too"

Aang smiled and bent his head down to kiss her one more time.

"I love you Katara, always will"

* * *

Well, what'cha think? review, review, review!


End file.
